


Il calore di un abbraccio

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Kid Umino Iruka, Self-Indulgent, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il secondo giorno della Iruka Week 2021.Day 2. BondsDal testo:" Per Iruka il sentire caldo o freddo, non era solo una questione di temperatura, Iruka ricavava calore dalla vicinanza con gli altri, dalla felicità che gli procurava il condividere del tempo con gli altri. "
Relationships: Sarutobi Hiruzen & Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & his students
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Il calore di un abbraccio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The warmth of a hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933349) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



Iruka aveva sempre avuto fame di affetto nella sua vita. Da bambino, da adolescente, da adulto... Sempre! Era difficile per una persona come lui vivere in un mondo come quello. Familiari, amici, conoscenti... Chiunque poteva abbandonarti da un momento all'altro, nei modi più atroci possibili. 

Era sempre stata una sua delle più grandi paura fin da quando era molto piccolo, quella di veder partire i suoi cari e non vederli più tornare indietro. E poi un giorno aveva visto quella sua paura realizzarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. Era un ragazzino quando i suoi genitori erano morti e lui era rimasto solo e aveva freddo.

Per Iruka il sentire caldo o freddo, non era solo una questione di temperatura, Iruka ricavava calore dalla vicinanza con gli altri, dalla felicità che gli procurava il condividere del tempo con gli altri. Alla morte dei suoi genitori, per un certo periodo di tempo, non c'era più stato nessuno a trasmettergli quel calore e lui era rimasto a lungo immerso in un freddo gelido e solitario. 

Per un lungo periodo, aveva dimenticato cosa significasse creare legami con le persone. Cercava di essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione, facendo il pagliaccio di turno, ma non riusciva veramente ad andare oltre a quello. Non gli bastava e aveva paura non gli sarebbe mai bastato. Era sempre in mezzo alla gente eppure si sentiva così solo. Gli mancavano i suoi genitori, gli mancava il loro affetto, i loro abbracci, il loro supporto... 

Faceva di tutto affinchè nessuno se ne accorgesse, ma quando tornava a casa e si ritrovava solo, veramente solo, abbandonava la maschera all'ingresso di casa, così come si lasciano le scarpe, e smetteva di fingere di stare bene, di essere felice. Perchè lui, felice, non lo era. Ogni tanto si accasciava in un angolo appoggiato al muro e stringeva le ginocchia al petto, un abbraccio solitario, per prevenire che il poco calore di cui disponeva si disperdesse. La notte aveva iniziato a dormire nella stanza che era stata dei suoi genitori, immerso tra i loro oggetti e i suoi ricordi. 

Era ormai passato un anno, quando le cose cominciarono a cambiare. Dopo così tanto tempo, qualcuno lo aveva costretto ad aprirsi. Lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva fatto sentire di nuovo qualcosa che non fosse dolore. Aveva provato speranza e sentiva un nuovo fuoco farsi strada dentro di lui. Era flebile, appena appena un lumino, ma era lì e per questo doveva ringraziare il Terzo Hokage. 

La sua vita ripartì da lì, da quell'abbraccio, da quel calore. Cominciò un processo lento, ricostruì i suoi rapporti con gli altri e ne creò di nuovi. Non era più solo, non gli serviva più fare il pagliaccio, aveva dei veri amici adesso, che si preoccupavano per lui sinceramente. Finalmente Iruka lo sentiva di nuovo, il calore. Era così bello, sentirlo di nuovo dopo un anno così lungo e insopportabile. 

Forse era anche per questo che decise di diventare un insegnante. Voleva fare in modo tale che quel calore non mancasse a nessuno, che nessuno dovesse provare il dolore della solitudine. Era qualcosa che voleva trasmettere alle generazioni future, e quale modo migliore se non quello.

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi in alcuni casi, specialmente quando tra i suoi studenti all'accademia c'erano bambini come Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha, per non parlare poi di Hinata e Neji Hyuga. Per quanto calore provasse a dargli lui, non sarebbe mai bastato, finchè fosse rimasto il loro unico appiglio. Vederli crescere con il passare degli anni, lo riempiva di gioia, non mancarono dolori e perdite, ma quei ragazzi avevano cambiato il loro destino e con quello il mondo in cui vivevano. Avevano portato la pace, e con questa anche amore.

Iruka aveva sempre valorizzato i suoi legami di affetto, e questo aveva cercato di trasmetterlo ai suoi studenti come meglio poteva. A giudicare dal mondo in cui vivevano adesso quel messaggio era arrivato e lui era felice di questo piccolo, ma allo stesso tempo grande, successo personale.


End file.
